The Trouble With Siblings
by impromptucoffee
Summary: "Mercedes, I can't exactly do anything. I'm not going to walk into his room unannounced and casually slip into conversation that he's gorgeous and I'd quite like to have his tongue in my mouth. I'd look like an idiot."


**Title:** The Trouble With Siblings.

**Summary: **"Mercedes, I can't exactly do _anything_. I'm not going to walk into his room unannounced and casually slip into conversation that he's gorgeous and I'd quite like to have his tongue in my mouth. I'd look like an idiot."

**A/N: **This was _completely _inspired by the gifset going round Tumblr of Blaine being Rachel's brother and interrupting a Kurt/Rachel/Mercedes sleepover. I couldn't stop myself writing it ...

* * *

><p>Kurt rolled over onto his back on Rachel's bed and dropped his head over the end with a sigh. Mercedes poked at his stomach from next to him and he swatted at her hands.<p>

"Ugh don't poke me, I'll be sick."

"Shouldn't have eaten so much pizza then," Mercedes said with an eye roll, poking him one last time and giggling as Kurt groaned and half heartedly shoved her arm. "You have no-one to blame but yourself."

"Yes, mother."

"We only have your best interests at heart," Rachel piped up, climbing on the bed between the two and half laying on top of Kurt with her head on his chest.

"I tell Mercedes _not _to poke my stomach and you come and lie on me?" Kurt huffed, lifting his head a little to glare at what he could see of Rachel.

"You're comfy," Rachel explained with a small shrug. Mercedes chuckled and stretched out along the bed, resting her chin on her arms. Kurt began to wriggle as he felt Rachel start to trace patterns over the slightly faded Dalton logo on his t-shirt.

"Rachel, stop annoying me and go put a movie in or something."

"But that requires moving," Rachel whined, still running a finger over Kurt's t-shirt even as he squirmed. Kurt was about to protest again when he heard a small gasp from Rachel. Mercedes pushed herself up a little to look over Rachel's shoulder and her jaw fell open. Rachel had pulled the bottom of Kurt's shirt up as she'd been touching it and a strip of his stomach had been revealed.

"Damn, white boy. When did you get abs?"

"What!" Kurt squeaked, raising his eyebrows. Rachel pushed the shirt up a little further, ignoring Kurt frantically trying to tug it back down. "I don't have abs, I just eat well," Kurt grumbled, flopping his head back over the end of the bed and staring hard at the TV, willing it to turn on as a distraction.

"Seriously, Kurt, you're _toned_," Rachel said in awe as she blinked down at Kurt's stomach. Mercedes nodded frantically in agreement.

"Can we please stop talking about this?"

"Not until you tell us your secret," Mercedes said firmly.

"There isn't a secret. All I do is-" Kurt was interrupted as Rachel's bedroom door was opened. Kurt raked his eyes up from feet to face and desperately tried to cover his torso up as he was met with an upside down version of Rachel's twin brother, Blaine.

"Oh, hey, no-one told me you were having a sleepover," Blaine frowned. "How come you never invite me?"

"It's a girls sleepover," Rachel stated flatly, glaring over her shoulder at the boy in the doorway. Kurt took the opportunity to cover himself up and try to avoid being seen by Blaine.

"Plus Kurt," Mercedes added.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked, his eyes lighting up and Kurt knew he was done for.

"Oh God," Rachel groaned. Mercedes looked confused and Rachel ran a hand over her face. "He may have a teensy bit of a thing for Kurt," she whispered. A smile grew on Mercedes face and she watched intently as Blaine walked into the room, spotted Kurt and sat himself down on the floor, directly opposite Kurt's face hanging over the end of the bed.

"Hi," Blaine grinned, staring directly into Kurt's upside down eyes.

"Hi," Kurt breathed. He couldn't stop a smile twitching at the corners of his mouth. There was silence in the room for a few moments as they just looked at each other and the two girls flicked their gaze between them.

"Blaine, you're not supposed to be in here. Go back to your own room," Rachel said with a clipped tone.

"You're beautiful even when you're the wrong way up," Blaine said to Kurt, completely ignoring Rachel who huffed angrily. Kurt blushed at the compliment and awkwardly moved around under Rachel so he was lying on his front, leaning up on his elbows and Blaine's face now a little below his. Blaine blinked up at him with a fond smile and reached out to move a stray hair on Kurt's forehead.

"_Blaine_," Rachel growled, capturing Blaine's attention. He dropped his hand and sighed.

"Fine." He stood up and glanced down at Kurt before walking away and leaving a final comment. "It's not my fault he's the most gorgeous boy on the planet." Kurt choked and hid his face in his arms, not wanting to hear Mercedes "aww-ing" at him.

"You were totally lying when you said he had a teensy bit of thing for him," Mercedes laughed as she looked at Rachel before eyeing up Kurt. "I think he might actually be in love with you, Kurt."

"He's Rachel's _brother_," Kurt mumbled into his arms.

"So? I'm dating your brother." Kurt pushed Rachel off him and sat up on the bed with his legs crossed. Rachel and Mercedes did the same, sitting opposite him.

"_Step_-brother. There's a difference."

"Details, details," Mercedes said with a dismissive wave of her hand. "He was only in here for about two minutes and I could hear wedding bells."

"It's her _brother_," Kurt moaned, shaking his head.

"And if he wasn't my brother?" Rachel asked, cocking her head to the side. Kurt furrowed his brow at her.

"What's the question?"

"If he wasn't my brother, would you be interested?" Kurt shifted uncomfortably and wrung his hands together in his lap.

"Oh my god," Mercedes squealed. "You like him don't you?" Kurt flushed crimson and ducked his head. He whispered a quiet no in response and Rachel leant forward to place a hand on his knee with a chuckle.

"Kurt, I'm not gonna get mad if you like him. He's been crushing on you since forever and I had a small suspicion you felt the same."

"This is so embarrassing," Kurt mumbled, still avoiding the girls' eyes.

"So you do like him?" Rachel pressed. Kurt looked up and nodded slowly, jumping slightly as Mercedes bounced around and clapped her hands.

"It's not a full on thing, he's just... nice... and he always talks to me if I'm waiting for you in the hallway and he's cute and-"

"Okay, there are limits. Brother, remember," Rachel said as she raised her hands in a gesture for Kurt to stop.

"You gush over Finn in my presence all the time!" Kurt pointed out with a raised eyebrow.

"Blaine is hot though," Mercedes interjected, nudging Kurt's arm and laughing at Rachel shaking her head. Kurt gave a shy smile and flicked at a piece of lint on his trouser leg.

"What movie are we watching then?" Kurt said, hoping to change the subject. Rachel and Mercedes shared a knowing look then fixed their gazes on him. "What?" he asked hesitantly.

"The question is, what are you gonna do about Blaine?"

Kurt shrugged and climbed off the bed towards the DVD stand.

"I'm in the mood for some Disney, how about you guys?"

"Kurt," Mercedes sighed.

"Mercedes, I can't exactly do _anything_. I'm not going to walk into his room unannounced and casually slip into conversation that he's gorgeous and I'd quite like to have his tongue in my mouth. I'd look like an idiot."

"You really would."

Kurt flinched at the new voice in the room and spun around to face the DVD stand, his back to the door. Mercedes glanced nervously at Blaine leant against the doorframe and waved her hands about as she tried to think of an explanation to save Kurt embarrassment. Rachel got there first.

"Blaine, I'm not even gonna pretend we weren't talking about you." Kurt knocked his forehead against a row of DVD's and groaned. "But could _you _pretend you heard nothing?"

"Yeah, not gonna happen," Blaine said as he walked into the room towards Kurt. He stood by Kurt's side and gently tapped him on the shoulder. Kurt lifted his head and turned it slightly, wishing he'd avoided Blaine's eyes because he drowned in them every time. Blaine gave him a small smile and reached out to take one of Kurt's hands in his own. He laced their fingers together and Kurt stared down at them, marvelling at the way they fit together. Kurt's breath hitched and his eyelids fluttered closed when he felt Blaine's lips against his cheek. "If you decide now or in a few months time you want this, I'll never say no," Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear. Without another word he let go of Kurt's hand and began to leave the room. Kurt opened his eyes and blinked at the empty space where Blaine had been, then looked at the girls who were gawping at him. Rachel flicked her gaze towards the door and Kurt made a snap decision, walking as fast as he could into the hallway. Rachel and Mercedes scrambled off the bed and poked their heads around the doorframe to watch. Blaine stopped as a hand enveloped his wrist and he gave Kurt a questioning look. Kurt took a deep breath and joined their hands again.

"You're gorgeous and I'd quite like to have your tongue in my mouth." Blaine frowned at Kurt's words. "I already made an idiot out of myself, so I thought 'What the heck?'" Blaine chuckled and squeezed Kurt's hand. Kurt stepped forward so there was less than a centimetre of space between them and Blaine swallowed, letting out a breath that tickled over Kurt's face. "So... can I have your tongue in my mouth?" The only thing betraying Kurt's confidence was the blush that tinted his cheeks.

"Uh," Blaine said uselessly, aware of Rachel and Mercedes in the background. He was formulating a proper answer when he saw Kurt begin to look nervous so he leant up and captured Kurt's lips. Kurt stuttered for a moment before responding, moving his arms around Blaine's neck and opening his mouth for Blaine to explore. Kurt held back a moan as their tongues twirled together, pulling back when he was sure he'd forgotten how to breathe. "Oh my god," Blaine croaked, resting a hand over Kurt's chest, leaning their foreheads together and grinning widely. "Rachel?"

"Yeah?" She was beaming at them along with Mercedes.

"Do you need Kurt back right now?"

"Why?" Rachel frowned.

"Because we need to talk." Blaine fisted his hand in Kurt's t-shirt and dragged him backwards into his room. Kurt went with a yelp and mouthed a quick sorry to Rachel before disappearing. Blaine's bedroom door shut and Rachel sighed.

"They're not going to be talking are they?"

"They'll still be using their mouths," Mercedes mused, stepping back into Rachel's room and sitting on the bed. "And maybe hands." Mercedes dodged a cushion that Rachel threw her way and sat against the headboard. "But most definitely mouths."

* * *

><p><strong>Not my favourite piece of writing... review anyway. Please? :)<strong>


End file.
